


A Distant Goodbye

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two decades after Jason Gideon walks away, a delivery is made in his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distant Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for twistdfateangel on Dreamwidth, for the prompt, "Criminal Minds: Gideon's Last Will and Testament".

Reid had found the note, as final as a suicide note, but they've never found a body. They pack Gideon's office, but no one knows who to send any of it to, even though there's a note of a son in Gideon's personnel file. So the boxes are put into storage, because no one wants Gideon to be dead.

It's most of two decades later when a truck pulls up outside Rossi's house with several packages, for seven different people. And one with all their names on it, that they open first once they're all gathered. Inside, a document no one wants to see, dated later than they have long feared. Dictating the delivery of the packages, their distribution, and even the dispersal of those things he left behind so many years before.

All that is left of Jason Gideon, memories and pictures.


End file.
